


Fool For You

by luxnoctre



Series: drabbles for moots [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Demigods, Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, baekhyun is a fool, percy jackson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxnoctre/pseuds/luxnoctre
Summary: Baekhyun is a lovestruck fool. Jongdae is a charming Apollo child. And Kyungsoo just wants to do his job.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Series: drabbles for moots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644364
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Fool For You

**Author's Note:**

> quick baekchen drabble for the wonderful ami~ enjoy more crumbs and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Please excuse any grammatical errors thanks

Baekhyun was  _ not  _ a stalker. 

He swore it on his favorite pair of silver stud earrings; he was a perfect sane and normal demigod. 

Just, a demigod with a bit of an infatuation, that’s all. 

Ok, Baekhyun admitted that  _ maybe  _ it was a bit more than an infatuation. But really, it wasn’t his fault that Jongdae Kim, that dazzling demigod from the Apollo cabin, was born with every perfect trait known to man. And Baekhyun knew what perfection was: he was a child of Aphrodite, perfection ran in his blood. But Jongdae was in an entire class of his own, and Baekhyun adored him for it.

“He’s coming,” Baekhyun whispered to his friend, an exasperated Athena demigod named Kyungsoo, as they made their way across camp. “Here, hold this for me.” WIthout ceremony, Baekhyun shoved the quivers of arrows they were supposed to transport to the barracks into Kyungsoo’s arms. 

“Remind me why you insist on bothering Jongdae every time you see him again?” Kyungsoo asked irritably. 

“I’m not bothering him,” Baekhyun snapped, eyes not leaving his person of choice, “I’m simply reminding him of my existence.” 

“That’s basically what bothering means.” 

“Don’t try to discourage me, Soo, I have a mission.” 

Baekhyun waited for a few seconds more, before purposefully striding over to where a small group of demigods were walking and at the forefront, was a smiling boy with light blonde hair and freckled cheeks. Baekhyun snuck to the boy’s side and with a dramatic “oops” tripped over his shoe and right into a pair of waiting arms.

“My goodness, I’m so clumsy today,” Baekhyun excused himself. He flashed a brilliant smile to the person holding him, arms locked around his shoulders comfortably. “Thank you so much, Jongdae, what would I do without you?”

“Trip your way through camp, I suppose,” Jongdae answered with a teasing smile. He attempted to right Baekhyun, but the other demigod held on fast around Jongdae’s neck. “Um, do you want to get up?”

“Nope, perfectly fine here,” Baekhyun chirped happily, staring at Jongdae with a lovestruck expression.

“Attention hog,” someone behind them coughed and Baekhyun fixed them with an angry glare. But he reverted back to his cheerful expression at Jongdae’s awkward cough.

“Ok but I sort of need to head to my cabin so if you could just-” Baekhyun reluctantly loosened his arms as Jongdae helped him up, patting his shoulder awkwardly. Baekhyun had to marvel at Jongdae’s hidden strength, being able to lift him up so easily. 

“Aw, heading somewhere? But don’t you miss me?” Baekhyun flirted with a welcome touch on Jongdae’s forearm.

“We just saw you 20 minutes ago, Baekhyun,” One of the Apollo campers finally said, “Jongdae, just go with him. We’ll see you back at the cabin.”

“Are you sure-” Jongdae turned around with a confused look but Baekhyun was already grabbing his hand and dragging him away to Kyungsoo. Baekhyun turned around to shoot a silent “thank you” at the group as a bewildered Jongdae stumbled behind him. 

“Hey Jongdae,” Kyungsoo said with a bored look, “It felt like I just saw you less than an hour ago. Oh wait, I did.” His statement was punctured with a pointed look at Baekhyun, but the Aphrodite camper saw none of it, too busy cozying up to Jongdae.

“We were just carrying these weapons to the barracks,” Baekhyun explained, his eyes crinkling into metaphorical heart shapes, “Wanna help?”

“Sure,” Jongdae agreed, taking part of the stack from Kyungsoo, “Barracks? I need to talk to Chanyeol anyways.” 

“Aren’t you just so helpful,” Baekhyun gushed. He smacked Kyungsoo, who angrily grumbled under his breath. “Look, Kyungsoo, isn’t Jongdae just amazing?”

“Baekhyun, move your ass and pick up those quivers from the ground over there or else I’ll floor you.” 

Baekhyun blinked and hurried over to the fallen weapons, picking them up without another word. Kyungsoo hid his snicker in his shoulder and turned to an amused Jongdae.

“Seriously, Dae, I don’t know how you put up with him,” Kyungsoo said, shaking his head. 

“He’s cute,” Jongdae offered, “Besides, it’s fun to see how much of a fool he makes of himself sometimes.”

The dou watched as Baekhyun waved happily with a handful of arrows, nearly hitting another camper in the face, who turned and scolded Baekhyun for his carelessness. Baekhyun, in turn, gave the camper such a passive aggressive stare that he hurried off sheepishly.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo agreed, “He’s an lovestruck idiot.” 

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> exo please come back im so tired of seeing weird ass edits on my tl thanks


End file.
